


TALES OF DEATH: LLOYD'S REBIRTH OF EVIL

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: CONTAINS DANGEROUS AMOUNT OF SPOOKS, DON'T READ IN FULLSCREEN, EXTREMELY SCARY, F/M, KEEP THE LIGHTS ON OR ELSE, READ WITH EXTREME CAUTION, This Will Give You Nightmares, VERY VERY VERY EROTIC, WARNING THIS GET DARK, YOU MAY NOT SURVIVE THIS FANFICTION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: LLOYD TAKES HIS REVENGE ONCE AND FOR ALLWARNING: EXTREMELY SCARY YOU MIGHT DIE





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING

It was a darkly day in this many large world... and our good friend Lloyd Irbving was up to no good.

"Hi HELLO miss collette how u" Said Loyd to girl woman he like alot.

"hi lloyd hehehe" Collete respounded in shocks "why u doing here in dark times midnight?"

"To do THIS" LLOYD ACTUALLY ATTACKET COLLETE AND SHE DIED

"That was close" said Lloyd .


End file.
